Say It's Me That You Adore
by brookemopolitan
Summary: When rehearsing, Puck and Rachel get locked in the school... part of the Every Inch of My Love Universe...for Harmony352 for being 100th reviewer


**This one shot ties into the **_**Every Inch of My Love **_**storyline, so I would highly recommend you read that before reading this. This is Harmony342's one shot for being reviewer 100 for EIOML. Hope you like!**

**Let's face it, if I owned Glee wouldn't I be injecting my magic into the show, not into fanfic?**

***

The theme was jazz. They had struggled to find a song that she could sing (most female jazz artists were altos, and her lower register wasn't nearly as developed as her upper register), and one that Puck would agree too (he claimed most of them were way too wussy for him to consider). Then there had been the minor issue of finding time to rehearse. Rachel sat in at the piano in one of the soundproofed rehearsal rooms off the choir room.

"I think we're nearly ready. Let's just run it a few more times."Rachel said. Noah moved the sheet music around and nodded, before beginning to pick out the opening chords. They ran the song several more times. He put the guitar in its case lovingly before grabbing Rachel's hand as they left for the day.

"The school is deserted. What time is it?"She asked him. He checked his watch.

"It's after six." He replied. He pushed the doors to the entrance of the school. They were locked. Rachel frowned.

"Maybe we have to use the staff exit."She suggested. He shrugged. They walked through to reception to see the doors shut and locked.

"What the hell?"Noah muttered. He and Rachel went around to every single entrance to the school.

"Babe, we're locked in." He said. Rachel froze.

"You're a badass though, right? You can bust us out, can't you?" She asked.

"Not likely. This place is alarmed. And I know they have guard dogs around the outside after they busted some of the hockey douches last year trying to fill the Cheerio locker room with cow shit. Even if we managed to get out of the building, we'd get eaten alive before we got to the car."He replied.

"What the hell do we do then?"Rachel asked.

"I guess we're stuck here for the night."He replied.

"I need to borrow your phone."Rachel said. He frowned.

"Nesting and pregnancy brain are a bad combination. Quinn decided she'd do all our washing the other day, but forgot to check the pocket of my clothes for my phone. It got drowned. My new phone is charging at home. My dads are away for the week, but I better tell Quinn I'm not dead."Rachel explained. Noah handed her his phone and Rachel typed out a text. She pressed send, and as she cleared the message box his phone died.

"Your battery just died."Rachel said. Noah's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Challenge number one, dinner. Challenge number two, where the hell do we sleep?" Noah said.

"I think I have some power bars in my locker."Rachel said. They headed there to find an empty box.

"I'm going to kill Kurt. I'm sure I saw him with two today."Rachel said.

"Coach Sylvester sucks down protein shakes like nothing else. We can swipe some of that if we have to. If not, we have the cafeteria."Noah said. They stopped at the choir room to dump their bags. Rachel looked at the mattress stowed in the corner.

"We have something to sleep on. I wonder how cold it gets in here."She said. They made their way to the cafeteria, where they found the kitchen locked, but a flick of the switch behind the vending machines had them switched over to free mode, so dinner came in the form of soda and processed snack foods. They sat on the floor of the choir room and snacked. Rachel lay back on the mattress.

"Now what?"She asked. Noah stretched out next to her.

"I have no idea."He replied. Rachel looked over at her bag.

"Daddy got a heap of DVDs posted to him. I grabbed them before we left."Rachel said. She grabbed the package and ripped it open.

"Ooh, I heard about this. It's an Aussie TV show. Daddy got it for the new crime in literature course he's teaching. Apparently this is all based on real stuff that happened in Australia. Some cable station bought it to put on TV here. Wanna watch it?"Rachel asked. Noah shrugged. She opened up her laptop and slid the first disc in. Rachel's jaw dropped at the first fifteen minutes of the first episode.

"Aussie TV is awesome."Noah said under his breath. Rachel rolled her eyes. Of course the combination of blood, guns, bare boobs and drug wars would appeal to her boyfriend. She had to admit, despite the sometimes gratuitous nudity, it was actually a really good TV show, even though they had to Google some of the Australian slang.

Rachel shivered and moved closer to her boyfriend.

"You cold babe?"He asked. She nodded. He wrapped his letterman jacket around her.

"I'll go borrow some blankets from the nurse's office."He said. Rachel stood up.

"I'm coming with you. Someone will probably pop out and murder me if you leave me alone."Rachel said. Noah shook his head and wrapped an arm around her as they made their way to the nurse's office. He found several and they went back to the choir room.

Rachel pulled off her shoes. Noah wordlessly removed his shirt and threw it to her.

"Sleep in that babe. That skirt looks itchy."He said. Rachel smiled, and moved to the practice room to change. She came back into the choir room to see a made up bed and Noah in a pair of basketball shorts. Rachel smiled and slid into bed. She moved close when she felt Noah climb in next to her.

"I can't believe we're sleeping at school. This is so lame."He said. Rachel burrowed her head on his chest (a perfectly acceptable alternative to a pillow, in her honest opinion) and sighed.

"I hope Quinn brings me a change of clothes tomorrow. Kurt stole the spare outfit I had out of my locker."She said. She closed her eyes and let the beat beneath her cheek lull her into sleep.

***

Rachel jumped out of her skin and sat bolt upright when something flashed before her eyes.

"I hate you all."She groaned. The rest of the Glee club had gathered around the makeshift bed. She pulled the blankets over her head.

"All of you go away. Quinn, leave my clothes right where they are."She called out from under the sheets. She heard footsteps, and she crawled out of the heap and faced her boyfriend.

"Good morning gorgeous."She whispered. She kissed him.

"Morning. You are such a koala when you sleep."He said. Rachel rolled out of bed and checked the time on her laptop.

"If we hurry, we can go get breakfast before class."Rachel said. She picked up the bag of clothes and changed quickly. She found her toiletries bag, and ran a brush through her hair and over her teeth before meeting Noah at his car. They went and got breakfast and coffee before heading to class.

***

Rachel mentally prepared herself for the barrage of questions she knew were coming. She walked into Glee.

"This is what happened. We were rehearsing for today; we got locked in the school. We ate from the vending machines, we watched TV on my laptop, and we slept. That is it. I hope your questions are answered."She said. They were, surprisingly. Mr. Schue came in.

"Ok, here we go... Pulling our first number out of the hat. Rachel and Puck, you guys are up." It was cute how oblivious Mr. Schue was. Rachel and Puck got up. Puck took a few seconds to tune his guitar, and Rachel sat at the piano. Puck began to play and then began to sing

_Tell me when will you be mine  
Tell me quando quando quando  
We can share a love divine  
Please don't make me wait again_

When will you say yes to me  
Tell me quando quando quando  
You mean happiness to me  
Oh my love please tell me when 

Rachel began to gently harmonise with him

_**Every moments a day  
Every day seems a lifetime  
Let me show you the way  
To a joy beyond compare**_

**I can't wait a moment more  
Tell me quando quando quando  
Say its me that you adore  
And then darling tell me when**

They harmonised together again, seemingly unaware of the room of people around them  
_**Every moments a day  
Every day seems a lifetime  
Let me show you the way  
To a joy beyond compare**_

I can't wait a moment more  
Tell me quando quando quando  
Say its me that you adore  
And then darling tell me when

Whoa lover tell me when  
Oh darling tell me when  
Oh come on tell me when  
Yea tell me when

They smiled and bowed. They watched all the other performances.

"Ok, guys, that was great. I'll be picking a number from there and we'll work it into our repertoire" Mr. Schue said. They all packed up and left. Rachel took her time sorting out her sheet music. When she looked up there was nobody around. She looked to her right and saw Noah.

"Come on babe. Let's go before they lock us in again!"

***

Let it be known I skipped my ethics class to write this... Harmony, the link you sent me was dead, so I hope this song is ok!

Reviews are crack to me... next will be Marinka's one shot for 150 reviews!


End file.
